


Rehashed

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Emetophilia, M/M, just a little, no one asked for this yet here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: Wade gets a little too eager after a long break.





	Rehashed

After all the nice, gentle curtain-fic bullshit of the day is over, Wade can hardly be blamed for practically dragging Nate into the park’s restroom, desperate for a little relief.

The fact that Nate doesn’t resist says a lot. After all, it’s not like they’re breaking _too_ many rules here; the park’s been closed for hours, they were just enjoying a little moonlit walk together after a day of just chilling in each other’s company and an evening of what could only really be called a ‘date’.

Wade had insisted on Mexican, Nate on sushi, and they’d somehow ended up at some barbecue place. Nate had paid for them both, so Wade had paid for the movie they went to, and it was nice, but the whole time he’d been looking for an opportunity to go down on Nate and been pushed away so many times it had actually started to hurt. Emotionally, even.

He shoves Nate into the stall at the very back of the room, pulling the door shut behind them and pushing Nate against it, kissing him hard.

“Ladies room? Really?”

“Cleaner,” Wade justifies, biting at the TO crawling up Nate’s neck. He likes the way it makes Nate groan, but he’s not interested, for once, in drawing it out.

Getting on his knees, he tries not to think about how bad he looks under fluorescent lights, and draws out what he _does_ want; Nate’s half-hard cock, thick in his hand, so ready. Stroking it lovingly for a moment, he gets right to business, slurping his way down until his nose is pressed against Nate’s stomach and tears spring to his eyes.

In his defense, it’s been a while. Nate’s been off saving the world for over a month, and Wade’s distracted himself with work but he hadn’t really thought to keep up on his deep-throating skills while they were apart. It wasn’t exactly something he did at the drop of a hat for most people, and he was kind of enjoying being… exclusive… with Nate.

So maybe he’s out of practice having something that thick going so far down his throat, and maybe the ice cream he’d eaten at the theater wasn’t playing nice with the barbecue sauce he’d eaten at dinner, and whether Nate notices or not, he tries valiantly _not_ to let the next thing that happens happen.

But it happens. It happens so much.

The vomit tears its way up his esophagus faster than he can swallow or pull off of Nate, and his lips reflexively tighten on the shaft in his mouth, forming a seal, so his cheeks bulge with saliva and bitter bile.

“Oh shit,” Nate groans, and part of that – a lot of it, reasonably – is disgusted, but there’s something there in that tone that’s _definitely_ turned on. He pulls off carefully, gagging again so puke comes out his nose in an oh-so- _very_ attractive way, turns away from Nate and pukes into the toilet. Behind him, Nate sighs. “C’mon, lemme clean you up,” he says, and when Wade looks up at him he’s got a handful of toilet paper, and shakes his head in wondering revulsion as he wipes away drool and chunks of masticated rib.

Wade, still on his knees, can’t help but notice that he’s still hard.

Slapping his hand away after a moment, he grips Nate’s hips and goes to town again, his roiling stomach forcing him to take things slower, but no less determinedly, no less eagerly. One big, metal hand comes to rest on his head, stroking lovingly over his scalp and nudging him further down, Nate groaning. “Fuck, you _are_ repellent… nasty little cockslut.”

But he still comes, comes hard in Wade’s mouth, and Wade keeps on sucking, swallowing and swallowing so he can get every possible drop.

“Slutty is as slutty does,” he intones finally, sitting back on his heels and wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. “Now take me home ‘n fuck me.”


End file.
